1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a waterproof cover formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 11 and 12 show an example of the waterproof cover-provided connector disclosed in Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-351865. The connector includes a connector housing (a) into which a terminal (not shown) is inserted from a rear end surface thereof and a two-part cylindrical cover (b) that is installed on a rear end portion of the connector housing (a). A terminal insertion opening (not shown) of the connector housing (a) is sealed with a rubber stopper (not shown) that is fitted on a rear end of the terminal to prevent water from penetrating into the connector housing (a). Further, the cylindrical cover (b) is so provided as to surround the terminal insertion opening to prevent it from being directly exposed to the outside. The cover (b) prevents the rubber stopper fitted on the terminal insertion opening from being exposed to water even though the water splashes on the connector, thus improving the waterproof function of the connector housing (a). An end of a corrugate tube (not shown) enclosing a bundle of electric wires is inwardly fitted into a rear portion of the cover (b) to prevent water from penetrating into the gap between the bundle of electric wires and the cover (b).
Even in the waterproof connector which prevents water from penetrating the connector housing (a) from the rear end thereof, the penetration of water from the gap between it and the cover (b), the gap between the covers (b), the gap between the cover (b) the corrugate tube, and the gap between the bundle of electric wires and the corrugate tube is unavoidable. Even though water penetrates into the connector housing (a) from the gaps, the rubber stopper prevents the water from entering into the connector housing (a). Thus, the connector housing (a) does not have a problem in its waterproof function.
However, once water penetrates into the cover (b) from the gaps, there is little possibility that the water is discharged to the outside through the gaps. It is not preferable that the penetrated water remain inside the cover (b). Thus, the cover (b) is provided with a drainage port (c) for discharging the penetrated water to the outside.
The waterproof connector of this kind is installed in a space such as an engine room of a vehicle whose lower surface is open to the outside and exposed to water. In the case where the connector is installed in the engine room, water splashed by a tire is applied to the waterproof connector when the tire contacts a puddle and some of the water may penetrate into the cover (b) through the drainage port (c). Since the force of the water is not great, the rubber stopper is sufficient enough to serve as a waterproof means.
In recent years, a cleaning gun that jets high-pressure cleaning water is used at many car-washing facilities. The cleaning gun is used to remove dirt such as dust or mud that has attached to the outer surface of a vehicle body. For a vehicle that has traveled on a seaside road or a road to which a snow-melting agent has been applied, the cleaning gun jets high-pressure cleaning water to the lower surface of the vehicle body to prevent it from being rusted due to salt. In this case, a part of the high-pressure cleaning water may be applied to the waterproof connector inside the engine room. The pressure of the high-pressure cleaning water is much greater than that of water splashed by the tire. Thus, the rubber stopper does not provide sufficient waterproofing means to stop water from entering into the cover (b) through the drainage port (c), when high-pressure water is applied.